coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8958 (1st August 2016)
Plot The day of Kylie's funeral arrives. Much to Audrey's despair, Max has chosen Bootylicious to be played at the service and burgers and chips at the wake. Todd is pleased that Sarah is back home but wary when she says she'll be at the funeral. Eileen is worried about Jason as Tony's guilt has been getting to him and he's been drinking a lot. Todd tries to talk Sarah out of going to the funeral, warning her that there will be police there and she might crack up and incriminate herself. She doesn't know what he's talking about. Eileen tells Todd that Jason has had a fall and been airlifted to the mainland. Roy dresses in black for the funeral, not realising that the mourners have been asked to wear bright colours. Craig worries that Clayton's mates will turn up at the funeral and take revenge on him. Eileen decides that Jason needs her and books a flight to Thailand. As the funeral procession gets ready to set off for the church, Sarah asks Todd what he meant earlier. Still believing that Sarah killed Callum, Todd grows annoyed at her game-playing and reminds her that he lied for her. She realises he thinks she's the killer and swears on Bethany's life that she isn't. Todd believes her but reasons that the true murderer must have been someone close to her and assumes it was David. Craig waits outside the church during the service to keep watch for Macca and his mates. While Eileen tries to find out where Jason is, Todd gets sick of hearing Tony being blamed for his brother's behaviour and heads for the funeral to confront David. Sean goes to fetch him back. More flowers are delivered to the church, including a wreath from The Dog & Gun crowd. Max delivers a heartfelt eulogy, saying that Kylie was the best mum and protected him from Callum. After the service, Maria takes Max and Lily back home with her. David stamps on the flowers from The Dog & Gun. Todd grabs David and warns him that he's coming for him. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Preston's Petals *St. Mary's Church - Interior and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: While the Platts ready themselves for Kylie's funeral, Sarah is shocked to realise Todd thinks she murdered Callum; and Eileen discovers Jason has had an accident in Thailand. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,590,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2016 episodes